9/11 (2017 film)
| screenplay = | based on = Elevator by Patrick Carson | starring = | music = Jeff Toyne | cinematography = Massimo Zeri | editing = Eric Potter | studio = | distributor = Atlas Distribution Company | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $192,318 }}9/11 is a 2017 American drama film directed by Martin Guigui and written by Guigui and Steven Golebiowski. Like the other films, it is based on the true story and the stage play Elevator by Patrick Carson, which takes place during the September 11 attacks at the World Trade Center in New York City. The film stars Charlie Sheen, Whoopi Goldberg, Gina Gershon, Luis Guzmán and Jacqueline Bisset, and was released in the United States on September 8, 2017. Based on Patrick James Carson's award-winning play Elevator, which premiered in October 2011 at the Red Barn Theater of Tucson, Arizona. Plot On the morning of September 11, 2001, a messenger sings "Happy Birthday to You" to his daughter, a billionaire argues with his wife in a divorce hearing, a maintenance man begins his day, and a young Russian decides she's breaking up with her sugar daddy. When the first plane hits the World Trade Center, these five elevator passengers find themselves trapped. Forced to band together, they fight against all odds to escape before the imminent and inevitable collapse occurs. At the end of the movie, all but Jeffery Cage get out of the elevator. Jeffery is killed as the Tower collapses. Cast *Charlie Sheen as Jeffery Cage *Whoopi Goldberg as Metzie *Gina Gershon as Eve *Luis Guzmán as Eddie *Wood Harris as Michael *Olga Fonda as Tina *Jacqueline Bisset as Diane *Bruce Davison as Monohan *Faune A. Chambers as Holly Production Filming took place in mid-2016 in Long Beach, California studios. Release The first trailer was released on July 21, 2017, receiving backlash. Zack Sharf of IndieWire described the film as appearing to be "one of the most offensive films ever made" in part due to "the collapse of the Twin Towers being used as a ticking-time clock." The New York Daily News also noted that the trailer had been "panned on social media as 'offensive'." The film was released on September 8, 2017, almost 16 years after the attacks took place. Critical response The film was panned by critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 11% based on 9 reviews, with an average rating of 2.6/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 20 out of 100, based on 4 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Kimber Meyers of the Los Angeles Times gave the film a negative review, saying "9/11 trades on the emotional weight of its namesake day, manipulating audiences into feelings that have nothing to do with the mess that is actually on screen." In an equally unfavorable review, Frank Scheck of The Hollywood Reporter noted that 9/11 "proves so exploitative that its end credits' dedication to the victims and first responders feels tawdry". Jezebel reviewer Rich Juzwiak wrote that although the film fades out with the words "Never Forget" written on the screen, "I won't, 9/11, but you've done your damnedest to make me want to." Alonso Duralde of TheWrap praised the performances of Gina Gershon and Jacqueline Bisset and wrote: "Sixteen years later, 9/11 remains too touchy a subject for a movie as clumsy as 9/11 to get entirely right. And even if the film relies too much on the real-life horror of the actual event to loan it some gravitas, the performances touch the emotions honestly and deservedly." Sheen's history with the 9/11 Truth movement In 2006, Sheen called in to the far-right conspiracy theorist radio program The Alex Jones Show to voice his support to the then-growing 9/11 Truth movement. Sheen suggested that the Twin Towers had been destroyed due to a controlled demolition, which was then followed by a cover-up by the US government. He went on to state: "It seems to me like 19 amateurs with box cutters taking over four commercial airlines and hitting 75% of their targets -- that feels like a conspiracy theory." In 2006, Sheen spoke at a 9/11 truther convention in Los Angeles with Alex Jones, and later reaffirmed his beliefs about the conspiracy on Jimmy Kimmel Live! When Sheen was interviewed by The Hollywood Reporter in September 2017, he reaffirmed his belief in the 911 truther movement, remarking, "I was not just coming up with stuff about 9/11. I was parroting those a lot smarter and a lot more experienced than myself, who had very similar questions. Not to put this behind us because, as brilliantly written, we must 'never forget,' but there are still a couple of things just rooted in simple physics that beg some measure of inquiry." Saturday Night Live cast member Pete Davidson, who lost his father in the 9/11 attacks, condemned the film in an Instagram post, citing Sheen's history with the Truther movement."Why 'SNL' Star Pete Davidson Is Pissed at Charlie Sheen's New '9/11' Movie (Video)." Others also noted that it seemed to be a hypocritical move by director Martin Guigui to cast a vocal 9/11 Truther in a film about the attacks. Co-star Gina Gershon claimed to not have known about Sheen's earlier conspiracy-related statements until after filming on 9/11 had wrapped; she remarked that she would have spoken to Sheen about those comments before committing to the project. See also * List of cultural references to the September 11 attacks * Collapse of the World Trade Center * ''United 93'' * ''World Trade Center'' * List of firefighting films References External links * Category:2010s drama films Category:American films Category:American disaster films Category:Films about terrorism Category:English-language films Category:Films based on the September 11 attacks Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Films shot in California Category:Films about firefighting Category:World Trade Center Category:Works set in elevators